1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a movable wheelchair bag, more specifically to improved transportation mechanism of the wheelchair bag.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Wheelchairs that are commonly used for transportation of persons having difficulty ambulating are not ordinarily equipped with a storage container where occupant could store his/her belongings. Several solutions to that important problem have been proposed and are currently available on the market. The most popular solution remains a bag simply hung in the back of the wheelchair over the push handles. While being an inexpensive and simple solution it does nothing to solve a valid problem of occupant (per definition inflicted with decreased mobility) having to get up and walk around the wheelchair in order to access content of the bag. Another problem is insecure attachment to push handles where the bag is prone to falling off the wheelchair. More secure (tight) attachment is certainly possible but that would make removing and accessing the bag so much more difficult.
Certain containers are manufactured to fit on inside or outside of wheelchair's armrest. Even that convenient access to these containers is secured drawbacks include small size and either decreasing seating space (inside mount) or increasing width of the wheelchair (outside mount). This solution will also invariably interfere with the action of occupant's arm during wheelchair propulsion.
Wheelchair container could also be mounted underneath the wheelchair. Main drawback of this solution is very difficult (often dangerous for the disabled population) access requiring significant bending forward or getting out of the wheelchair and kneeling each time the occupant would like to access his/her belongings. Flat, round container can be mounted on the rim of the wheel. This design will accommodate flat and lightweight objects. Drawbacks include: interfering with the propulsion (mount directly on the wheel), small depth limiting usage to such object like newspapers and magazines, increasing width of the wheelchair and necessity to close the container completely or risking losing the content of the container with each turn of the wheel.
Swinging type of a solid container is commercially available (Have-A-Tray Carrier). This carrier is mounted to the front of the wheelchair and protrudes forward when wheelchair is in motion. To access its content the carrier can be swung to the side of the wheelchair. This design adds to wheelchair dimensions and raises safety concerns, as the container is free to rotate. Possibility of injury to occupant or other people is real. The most practical solution to wheelchair storage seems to be in the back of the wheelchair (unobtrusive and big space fully contained within footprint of the wheelchair). Several attempts were made in the past to design a mechanism, which would conveniently move storage container from (inaccessible) storage location to easily accessible (access) location.
References of general background interest, with respect to present invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,443 Kehler issued Apr. 24, 1990 which describes swingable wheelchair container mounted in the rear of the wheelchair. This design does not solve the problem of transporting the container from storage to access position. Also while moving between storage and access positions the bag travels significantly beyond the base of the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,181 Letechipia issued Jan. 19, 1993 which describes motorized movable storage apparatus. This design does not work well when the bag is loaded with belongings, as it would tilt from vertical position due to force of gravity. Again, the bag travels significantly beyond the base of the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,803 Davis issued Apr. 8, 1986 which describes convenience basket, desktop or tray mounting system for wheelchairs. This design is of value for a wheelchair user who does not have to propel the wheelchair independently as the basket in the stored position would prevent access to one of the wheels. It would be however quite useful for shopping activities granted that the help of the attendant can be obtained.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are: to provide sizable storage for the wheelchair user    to provide convenient storage position of the bag in the back of the wheelchair which will not interfere with wheelchair propulsion and movement    to provide easy access to content of the bag for the wheelchair user while the user remains seated in the wheelchair    to provide easily engaged and disengaged locks which secure bag during moving of the wheelchair and while accessing content of the bag    to provide handle to improve ease of operation and afford mechanical advantage of force for disabled or weak wheelchair operator    to provide wheelchair bag which will not travel significantly beyond the footprints of the wheelchair    to provide apparatus which is easily attachable to most of the wheelchairs
Further objects and advantages are to provide reliable, easily accessible by average wheelchair operator means to store personal belongings. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.